vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
IvoryDevil
Who is IvoryDevil? IvoryDevil is one of the many content creators who play VRChat. She started at January 2019 to play and got a liking for memes. Biography & History IvoryDevil is an ancient demon of great power known as the Devil of Madness. She found herself taken to the world of VRChat through a dark magical summoning ritual. Unfortunately for her, during the process, the ritual was flawed, causing her to lose the ability of her full power. Along with the loss of her powers, she now constantly has her energy sapped from her and requires much time to recover her strength. To satiate herself and regain her lost power she needs exactly what she was named for, madness itself. Though some would consider VRChat to have an abundance of madness, Ivory seems to be unable to draw on it for her strength, perhaps meaning that true madness is much deeper than we know. Though it is unknown exactly how it works, Ivory seems to be able to use the creation and spreading of memes to gain back some of her power in place of madness. Perhaps memes are a gateway to madness in this world. This has gained her the secondary title of the “Devil of Memes”. Appearance IvoryDevil appears as a short to average height girl with pale white skin with jet black hair that fades to a red at her bangs and front hair. She has two short backwards facing horns on her head that have contrasting black and red horizontal glowing stripes. She also has bright red eyes with elliptical pupils much like those of a demon. A padlock held onto the chain around Ivory’s neck is said to contain her voice, forcing her to be mute. The last notable trait of her body is that she has a black devil’s tail with a heart shaped tip. Ivory’s usual outfit is pretty casual consisting of simple comfortable clothing. She wears a tight sleeveless charcoal colored crop top with straps over the chest. Over that, Ivory wears a crimson red hoodie that she leaves unzipped. She also rolls the sleeves on her hoodie up to her elbows. A shackle around her left wrist is supposedly a “slavesign” which contains her power. Moving on to her lower half, a black belt with a silver colored buckle holds up her tight high cut khaki shorts. On her left leg she has a pouch strapped to her thigh. Ivory wears two socks of matching design but the right sock is a thigh high while the left is cut just below the knee. On both of her feet she wears ankle high sneakers with a black and grey color scheme and red laces. Powers and Abilities IvoryDevil gains her strength and power from madness normally but has found that memes can work as a substitute for gaining power. She uses some kind of illusionary magic to create memes that depict many odd circumstances for herself and sometimes others with the goal of creating a humor. Currently Ivory is only capable of creating simple memes to fuel her power. Trivia * IvoryDevil isnt able to use her full power, cause of the failed ritual. * The glowing runes on her shackle means "Devil is here". * Her favorite color is red. * She loves Royal with cheese. * Has her own dungeon in her discord. Links * YouTube Channel * Twitter Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons